Amsterdam, here we come
by eggylaine
Summary: Dean takes Sam to Amsterdam, planning on it being a few days away from everything supernatural, but they run into a ghost that seems to know Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean takes Sam to Amsterdam. He'd planned on it being a few days away from everything Supernatural going on back home, but not everything works out the way he wants. Welcome to the world of sex, drugs and rock 'n roll. **

**Okay, so this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction. So please be gentle. Criticism is apreciated, it only helps me improving.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt anyone on here thinks differently, but just in case, I do not own anything from Supernatural this is just me having a bit of fun with the characters**

'So, now what?' Sam asked, looking over at his brother. He smirked when he saw the look on Dean's face, still slightly white around the nose. Dean had insisted on going here, it hadn't been his idea, but he went along with it anyway. The stories about the city had gotten him interested and it wasn't like taking some time off would do them any harm. Dean apparently thought that it was worth flying 7 hours to go here. He was glad Dean slept through most of the flight, because the short time he was awake were embarrassing enough. The air hostess came up to them at one point to ask if he was okay or if he needed anything. It had really surprised Sam that Dean was too scared to even glance at her petit behind or make some flirtatious comment. It was so unlike Dean it had worried Sam, but they had survived the flight and here they were now: Amsterdam Schiphol Airport.

'Now we go rent a car of course' Dean answered. He had just been on a plane for 7 freaking hours, there was no way he was going to sit in some train, bus or taxi now. He needed to be in control for a while. He needed to feel that the vehicle would do just as he commanded.

As they walked over to the desk that read Rent-a-car Dean glanced over at his brother. He d better be enjoying this trip because Sam was the reason he had gotten into that plane in the first place. Normal people could jump on a plane and go for a holiday. And to give Sam a little bit of the normal Dean knew he so desperately craved, he had insisted on them taking a break from hunting and catch a plane to Europe, Amsterdam. That last part was more for him than for Sam though. The stories people told about the city were incredible. It was the capital of sex, drugs and rock 'n roll. Or at least the first two. He d try to get Sam to indulge in the things the city had to offer, get him to loosen up a bit.

'I thought Dutch people were supposed to be the tallest people in the world' Sam commented unhappily upon finding that it was incredibly difficult to squeeze his long legs in the tiny rental car. Dean grinned when he saw how uncomfortable his younger brother was in the passenger seat.

'Which only goes on to prove my point you re inhumanly tall' He stated

'Jerk' came the expected reply to which he responded with 'Bitch'

'Dean, I don't think they have any motels here. Especially not the ones we're used to. I mean, where should they put them?' Sam noted, looking around the crowded landscape.

'Seriously, I don't think you can drive five minutes without meeting anyone' He added.

Dean shrugged

'That's okay, we'll get a hotel, something fancy'

Sam looked over at his brother.

'You sure you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, why?' Dean replied.

'Nothing, it's just first you insist on taking a seven hour flight to get here, and now you want to rent a room in something fancy. That doesn't sound like you'

Dean kept staring to the road in front of them, pretending he didn t hear what his brother just said.

'Seriously, if something's going on, I want you to tell me' Sam insisted, Dean sighed

It's nothing okay, I'm just trying to do you a favour here, so don't moan and try to have some fun.' Dean said in his best "I'm right about this, now leave it alone" voice as he swerved to miss a lorry that changed lanes right in front of their car 'Jeez man, you might consider looking before you kill someone' Dean let out. Sam chuckled, deciding to let go of the topic, at least for now.

After finally having reached the city of Amsterdam, which took a while because of the traffic, they had to look for a hotel.

'Dean, you can t go there' Sam said for the third time in five minutes. 'It's a one way road' He added, Dean grumbled.

'I swear, the next one way road, I'm dumping this car and we're going walking'

After all, it wasn't his beloved Impala and he wouldn t feel all that bad about leaving this car behind. Still, he was happy he was now driving this tiny rental and not his baby. He was quite sure a car like the Impala wouldn't last that long in this city. Some junkie or drunken bastard would smash her windows or do some other harm to her. Besides, and it was really hard for him to admit this, she wouldn't do in this city. He now understood why the rental company had given them such a small car. The streets in this city were narrow, and finding a place to park a car the size of the Impala would be mission impossible.

'Dean, this place will do' Sam suggested, pointing at a hotel that didn t look too fancy and at the same time didn t give him the impression that bugs would be crawling all over the bed linen. Dean didn't answer, but apparently agreed because he parked the car in a spot that had just been vacated and got out of the car. Sam was happy to follow, stretching his cramped up muscles, muttering something under his breath about horrible little cars, earning him another snappy comment from his big brother about being too tall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have said this at the beginning of the first chapter, the story is set somewhere in season 2. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but I needed to get the, what I call "Amsterdam feeling", across. So here goes, I'd love to here from you what you think and if and were I should make changes. Oh and thanks for the story alerts and favorites, they make me very happy.**

He had let Dean drag him here. He knew it was part of the city and quite probably the main reason so many tourists came here. And yes he too had wanted to see what it was all about, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it. The streets were narrow and dimly lit, it made him feel quite uncomfortable. He didn't scare easily, but he could imagine not wanting to be here alone, ever. As they continued walking, the smell of something illegal filled his nose, and settled there. Quite soon he had located the source. There was a coffeeshop situated on the corner of the street, the windows were covered and it didn't even look it was open. Someone had taped a piece of paper on the door, stating you had to be at least 18 to enter. All of it looked different than he had imagined. He had expected it to be…well he wasn't quite sure what he had expected it to be, but not this. It didn't look inviting in the least, not that he was planning on going in anyway.

Sam continued walking after Dean, until they entered, what he expected to be the real 'Red light district'. Every bit of his brain was shouting at him to turn around and walk away fast, but he didn't. They kept on walking, past windows were women dressed in nothing more than lingerie were showing off their bodies. It made him feel even more uncomfortable than he had already been.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, were to look. He didn't really dare to look at the women and instead chose to keep his gaze on the ground, picking up the pace a bit. Right next to him Dean wasn't following his change in speed, if anything he seemed to be going slower. Sam was about to protest, suggesting they'd get out of here and into the civilized world, but the look on his brother's face made him hold his tongue and slow down slightly as well. Dean seemed to blend right in here, a huge smile covered his face and appeared to be stuck there. Oh well, as long as they weren't in any immediate danger he might as well let his brother enjoy himself for a little while.

Dean noticed that Sam was feeling uncomfortable in this surroundings, which made him smile. He watched as his brother's gaze fell on the ground and remained there. He would have some real fun bringing this up over and over again. He could give his little brother hell for being too scared to look at some women. It wasn't like they were really doing anything. They only stood behind the glass and were moving around in a sexual manner. Okay, he had to admit that this was more his cup of tea than it would ever be Sam's, but still. He decided to put aside his brother uneasiness, he wasn't in any danger after all, and enjoy the sight.

They passed a window where the curtains were drawn. Sam dared to look up for a second and wondered what was going on behind the glass. He wasn't quite sure if he really wanted to know. He couldn't imagine ever going inside one of these rooms. Not even Dean would do that, and he was known for his one night stands. But their father had taught them to respect women and somehow he didn't feel as if paying a woman for sex fit that bill.

He thought he heard something from behind him. It sounded like a whisper. He could've sworn someone was calling his name, but when he turned around nobody was standing there. Dean stood still for a second and listened, but he didn't hear it again. He decided to shake it off and blamed it on his imagination. It must have been the wind, but his senses heightened instinctively, his body ready to jump into action any second and protect himself and his brother. He saw Sam look over at him, there was no need to worry Sam just yet, he wasn't even sure if something was going on and so he signaled his brother nothing was going on and they should just walk on.

'Dean' Now he was really sure he heard it, but once again nothing showed behind him. Now it was his turn to pick up the pace, he wanted to get back to the hotel as soon as possible, he could always tell Sam that he was trying to ease his discomfort if this turned out to be nothing. Sam knew something was going on, but didn't argue when Dean picked up the pace, he was quite frankly happy to follow and get the hell out of here. They'd talk about what happened to have Dean so spooked all of a sudden when they were back at the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I went to Paris last week. So no reviews yet? Well, at least nobody hates the story enough to ask me to change things. Reviews would be greatly appreciated though, seeing as this is my first ever fanfic I'd like to know how I'm doing and if I should change certain things. Here is chapter 3, I'm not trying to be funny, because I know I'm not, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

'So what was that all about?' Sam asked as soon as they were back in the hotel. Dean shrugged, he had hoped that Sam wouldn't think anything of it, and if he did, that he would let it go. He should have known better of course, Sam always wanted to talk about everything, so why would he let this go.

'Nothing' He answered, not sure whether that sounded very convincing. Apparently it didn't, because Sam raised his eyebrows. He knew that Sam wouldn't stop until he knew what was going, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his brother his suspicions. This trip was supposed to give them a break from all the things they hunted. Besides, he couldn't even be sure it was something worth worrying about. Because what had happened really, he thought someone called his name, that's not even such a big thing.

'Honestly, it was nothing. You seemed extremely uncomfortable, I forgot you're afraid of women' He said, trying to divert his brother's attention. It worked, because just as he had expected of his brother, he immediately shot in defensive mode.

'I am not afraid of women, just because I don't see them purely as a piece of meat, and have respect for them, doesn't mean I'm afraid of women. You should try it sometime though, apparently women appreciate it. Maybe you'll even end up with a girl for longer than 2 nights.' Sam shot back.

Dean smiled 'Bitch' he said. 'Jerk' Sam replied without even thinking about it. Dean was happy, the topic about what happened in the red light district was forgotten.

He thought his brother was once again having a nightmare, that's why he didn't even get up at first, deciding to wait if it would stop soon. But the moaning didn't stop, and when he took the time to listen carefully he realized that it wasn't his brother. When he turned to look at his brother he found that he was indeed lying still, not showing any signs of having a nightmare.

That's when he heard the moaning again and he shot out of bed. Something really was going on, something could be threatening his little brother. He listened where the sound came from, it wasn't coming from anywhere inside their room so he grabbed a knife and went out to the hallway, stopped again to listen once more. The moaning had become louder now, and it was obviously coming from the room next door.

He didn't stop to think what could be going on, so used to always being threatened, never being really safe and always having to look over his shoulder to assume that it was something quite innocent. And so he barged through the door, knife ready to attack whatever it was that was threatening his family, only to find two pairs of big eyes staring at him shocked. Dean glanced around the room, searching for any danger when his eyes landed on the bed and the two people still staring at him. He lowered his knife and turned bright red. It appeared as though their neighbors were having quite a wild night and he had just walked in on a scene that could've come straight from one of the porn channels he liked to watch.

'Sorry…' He mumbled, turned around and slipped back out, closing the door behind him glad that he hadn't damaged it. A soft giggling greeted him when he walked back in their room, and he knew exactly where it was coming from. Damn, he had hoped that Sam had slept through all of the commotion. He would never know what had happened then, there was no way Dean would've told him. But of course, his brother had woken up, he wondered whether he was ever going to hear the end of this.

Sam woke up when his brother got out of bed and moved towards the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and set up. He was about to call after Dean to find out what was going on when he heard a woman moaning in the room next door. He grinned, knowing what was happening in there. Someone seemed to be having quite a wild night.

But what was Dean doing then? Had he not figured out what was happening? Did he think that there was some sort of threat, or was something else completely going on? He decided to get out of bed to find out what his brother was doing. He was about to stop Dean when he barged through the door and there was no more stopping him. He quickly glanced inside to see if there was any danger, if he needed to help his brother out, but at finding that he had been right and that their neighbors seemed to be enjoying themselves right until his brother stormed in, he quickly returned to their room. He didn't want to have anything to do with this.

He went back to bed and started giggling. The looks on the faces of the people next door had been classic and he almost regretted not being able to see his brother's face. When his brother walked back into the room, embarrassment written all over his face the soft giggling quickly turned into a loud laugh. He hadn't laughed like this for a very long time. Eventually even Dean seemed to see the humor in the matter and quietly joined in with the laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They made me really happy. I was told that sometimes it wasn't clear when I changed POV's so I'll add a header before changing it. I hope that makes everything more clear (thanks for the advise Dutchtreat). Anyway, I was so angry when they decided not to broadcast season 3 here in Holland...yet, that I've bought the dvds so I'm now going back to my marathon of season 3. As if you want to know that. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you do! **

Sam couldn't shake of the feeling that something was wrong with his brother. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something wasn't right. Of course Dean wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to talk about it.

Probably that stupid protecting his little brother thing again. Somehow Dean seemed to think that Sam couldn't be told what was going on, that it was better for him if he didn't worry. As if he didn't know his big brother well enough to know exactly when something worth worrying over was going on. And right now was one of those moments. Dean was all tensed up, sensing danger everywhere. Something must have happened in order for him to feel so threatened all of a sudden.

Sam's best guess was it happened in the Red Light District. That still didn't sit right with him, but he knew there was no way Dean was going to open up to him, so the best way was to make him think that he had let go of it, he'd find out on his own.

DEAN

'I have to relax, I'm only imagining things, there's nothing out there trying to get Sammy' Dean told himself whilst standing in front of the mirror the next morning.

Sam had gone out to get some coffee so there was no danger of him overhearing. He took another deep breath as he ran his gel covered fingers through his hair. He looked great, had some time on his hands and he was in Amsterdam of all places, surely he could pick up a lovely lady today and have a great night. Sam, of course, would disagree, but he'd never let that stop him before.

He washed his hands when he heard the door to their room slam closed.

'If you broke it, you're paying for it' He yelled to his little brother, waiting for a response that never came. He'd been expecting a smart reply, or at least a grunt if Sam was not in the best of moods, but it remained quiet.

'Sammy?' He yelled towards the bedroom, but whoever it was that had just entered didn't feel the need to announce themselves.

Dean looked around the bathroom looking for some sort of weapon. He only had the knife and it was back under his pillow, where he couldn't reach it. A toothbrush had to suffice, at least he could stab someone with it.

He crept towards the door, slowly pushing it further open with his hand, toothbrush in the other hand, ready to jump at whoever was invading their private space. He thought how ridiculous he must look and imagined the look on Sam's face if he was here to witness it. If this was one of his jokes, than Dean was going to kill him. When he'd opened the door far enough to slip through he glanced at the room, looking for the intruder. Nobody was there and Dean entered the room. A shiver ran down his spine and he saw his breathing clouding in front of him. This couldn't be good. And then he saw her.

She was a stunningly beautiful young lady. She had long, dark hair that danced on her back with every movement. Her eyes with deep blue, and Dean for the first time understood why people sometimes said they could drown in someone's eyes. She seemed to be just the kind of woman that Dean usually went for when looking for someone to have fun with. But this woman, Dean felt like he knew her, really knew her, inside and out. But she was a ghost and he didn't remember ever meeting her. And even if he had slept with her, where did this feeling come from. Outside of Cassie he never felt strongly about a woman and even with Cassie he never really had the idea he actually knew her. He didn't think he could ever really know a woman.

The woman opened her mouth and in a sing-song voice called his name 'Dean' It was the same voice he had been hearing in the Red Light District with Sam, only louder this time.

'Dean' She said again when he didn't respond. Dean wasn't sure what to do. How did this woman, ghost, know his name, and what did she want from him.

'I've been waiting for you' She added, coming closer to him. 'For so long I have been waiting for you, and here you are.'

Dean wanted to ask her why she had been waiting for him. What possibly could she have been waiting for, but something held him back. Coming closer still the woman started unbuttoning her blouse and Dean involuntarily took a step back.

'Who are you, why have you been waiting for me?' He finally found his voice. But the woman didn't give him an answer. Instead she came to a halt right in front of him and grabbed a hold of his shirt. He saw a look of desire in her eyes right before she launched herself on him and he fell back, hitting his head against the wall. Damn Sam for convincing him to leave all weapons apart from the knives back home was his last thought before everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I broke my toe (really stupid) which means I now have time to sit on my behind and write. So here is a new chapter. I'm not so sure whether I like it myself, but I hope you do. Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially the ones reviewing. I might add another chapter sunday, but I won't make any promises. For now, enjoy! **

Sam became suspicious when he saw the door of their room was opened. He reached for the gun that he usually kept in his waistband, to find it wasn't there. Right, he'd forgot. He'd convinced Dean to leave all the weapons behind, saved them quite some trouble at the airport. Dean was sure they'd be able to smuggle some guns in their suitcases, but Sam wasn't willing to risk getting caught with them and being turned over to the FBI.

With all his senses heightened he carefully approached their room and pushed the door open, scanning the room with his eyes, on the lookout for any danger as soon as he could fit his head through the door. Upon finding nothing to be worried about he opened the door fully and walked inside, still ready for anyone or anything that might jump him.

'Dean?' He called, looking around the room for his brother. Surely he didn't walk out the room and left the door open?

'Dean?' He tried again after it remained silent. He crossed the room and found his brother lying on his back on the floor.

'Dean!' He yelled as he ran to his brother's side. He felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a strong heartbeat. He looked for injuries, but couldn't find any. It seemed as though his brother was perfectly fine. What the hell had happened?

'Dean?' Sam said, gently slapping his face, hoping to wake him up. Dean stirred and with a soft moan opened his eyes eventually.

'What the hell man, get of me!' He let out and pushed Sam away. Sam smiled. Yeah, his brother was fine. He grabbed Dean's hand and helped him to his feet.

DEAN

When he opened his eyes he looked into his little brother's worried face. What had happened, oh right, the ghost woman.

'What the hell man, get of me!' He said after having taken stock of his body and drawing the conclusion that he seemed to be fine. He pushed Sam away there was a reputation to protect. Sam smiled, apparently convinced that there was nothing wrong with Dean, and helped him to his feet.

'What happened?' The inevitable question came sooner than Dean had hoped. He wasn't quite sure whether or not he wanted to tell his brother about the woman yet. Deciding he couldn't keep this to himself any longer he started explaining everything that had been going on the past few days.

'So you have any idea who this woman could be?' Sam asked as soon as he finished talking. Dean shook his head.

'No idea, but she seemed so familiar. It felt as though I knew her. Not just as though I had seen her before, but properly knew her. I knew what she was thinking and feeling, it was so weird man' Dean explained to his brother.

'We'll go find out who that woman is later. Don't worry, we'll figure this out' Sam said in a pathetic attempt to relax his brother. Dean smiled, Sammy couldn't help it, he wasn't the one with all the experience in comforting his brother. But Dean appreciated the attempt.

'Yeah, I know we will' He replied, more to reassure his brother than himself.

SAM

They had been sitting in the hotel room all day, browsing pages on the internet in search of the woman that Dean encountered in their room that morning, but came up with nothing. Sam was starting to wonder whether the woman had really been there. Sure, Dean was convinced she was there, and it was weird that the door had been open when he'd arrived, but there was no sign of the woman ever being there other than that open door.

'Dean' Sam started. Dean looked up at him annoyed.

'I know what it looks like Sammy, but she was here, I swear. I am not imagining this' He replied, without having to wait for the question that was on Sam's lips.

'I know Dean. I just wished we could find something on her' Sam replied. Dean sighed.

'Me too, but I'm giving up for now. I'm going to get dinner. You coming?' He added as he grabbed his jacket and went out the door, Sam following closely.

DEAN

He knew that she'd be back when it would be dark and Sam was asleep. Somehow he just knew. They were unable to come up with something on this woman so her identity remained a mystery. Maybe when she came back he'd be able to find out more about her, her name, or how she knew him. He didn't want to admit it to Sam, but it was scaring him that in a city halfway across the globe there was a ghost that knew his name, seemed to know him.

And she did come back when Sam was asleep. He didn't hear her at first, he noticed the drop in temperature before she started calling his name. He glanced over at Sam, to see if he was still sleeping, and found that his little brother indeed hadn't been woken by either the sudden cold or the ghost calling him.

'Dean, I have been waiting for you' The woman started again. This time Dean knew he had to keep her talking, to find out more about who she was and what she wanted.

'You were gone for so long, and now you are back' She said, coming closer and unbuttoning her shirt yet again. Whoever she was, she sure liked to get it on.

'Yeah, how long exactly have I been gone for?' Dean asked, trying to avoid her coming too close

'About four centuries darling' Four centuries? That explained why they hadn't been able to come up with anything. They hadn't been looking that far back, the woman wasn't wearing very old fashioned clothes so it hadn't even appeared to Dean that maybe she had lived more than 100 years ago.

'Oh, yeah right' Dean wanted to ask more, but he was unable to. He didn't even feel threatened by this woman. He felt safe, wanted and loved and it scared him. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He didn't want to feel like this, he wanted to fight her off, not welcome her. He wanted her to come closer, to wrap his arms around her, and he hated himself for it. Whoever this woman was, she was messing with his mind. No matter how much his mind was fighting him, he held his arms out for her to walk into and he was about to pull her closer when a voice came from the bed beside him.

'Dean?' Sam asked, his voice thick from sleep. And then the mysterious woman was gone and the temperature rose instantly.

'Go back to sleep Sam' Dean said and within minutes he heard his brother's breath even out again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya, here's more. I don't really like this chapter, and it is kinda short, but I needed a chapter like this to get the story to where I want it to be in the end. I hope you'll like it, let me know if you do (or if you don't tell me what I need to change)**

DEAN

'So she said four centuries right?' Sam asked Dean, not really expecting an answer 'So that puts us at the beginning of the 17th century' He added. Dean looked up from the printed articles he had been going through.

'Yeah, so?' He asked, not sure where his brother was going with this

'Well, that means that it is very difficult to find anything about her' Sam answered him 'There won't be any pictures, if we're lucky there might be a painting. But that's only if she was very rich and if it was well preserved. So I'd say that's pretty much of a long shot' He went on. Dean hadn't thought about that. Without a name it would be pretty much impossible for them to find out who the woman was and what she wanted. That meant that he would have to have another nice chat with the lady and he wasn't sure if he was up to that.

'Dean, if you don't want to, you don't have to' Sam said, apparently knowing exactly what he was thinking.

'I don't see any other option here Sam. We don't know who this lady is and she obviously seems to think she knows me. Hell, she says she has been waiting four centuries for me to return here, I don't think she's just going to watch me walk out that door and never bother me again. We need to salt and burn the bones to get rid of her' Dean argued. Sam nodded, without speaking and turned back to the laptop typing something.

'Unless of course you have another idea?' Dean tried. He really didn't want to have another chat with the ghost so if his little brother could come up with something to avoid that, he was all ears.

'Well no, not really. As long as we don't have a name we'll be looking for a needle in a haystack' Sam replied. Dean didn't say anything, but put his head in his hands. In his head he went over everything that had happened the last few days. From the moment he felt he needed to take Sam on holiday, to Amsterdam. He wasn't quite sure why, but something deep down told him that it had to be Amsterdam. Then as soon as they got here, there turned out to be some ghost woman that seemed to think she knew him, knew his name and said she had been waiting for him. And he had the idea that he knew her, inside and out. She made him feel good about himself. He hadn't actually shared that part with Sam yet, he wasn't quite sure how to.

'I just don't get it' Dean said raising his head from his hands to look at Sam, Sam looked back at him, worry written all over his face.

'I don't get it either, not yet, but we'll figure it out' Dean was waiting for him to add I promise, but it didn't follow.

'How does she know my name? Why is she saying she's been waiting four centuries for me to get back? What's that all about? She has to be from Amsterdam, I don't know about any ghost that could travel across the globe. And even if she could, why would she approach me here?' Dean pondered. He wasn't expecting an answer from his brother, he just needed to voice his thoughts.

'And I'm not looking forward to getting close with her again. Am I supposed to say that I'm not who she thinks I am, you and I both know that she won't just leave even if I'm not who she's looking for. How the hell am I supposed to find out what her name is, if she's not to know that I don't have a clue who she is' He rambled on. Sam didn't even respond. He was working on something on the laptop and had all his attention on that. Dean shook his head and fell back on his bed.

SAM

He heard that Dean was talking, but he didn't have a clue what he was saying. Sam was browsing through pages on the Dutch Golden Age, looking for paintings of women to show to Dean. Maybe the mystery woman was amongst them. He didn't like this whole thing anymore than Dean did. It wasn't fair really, they had come here to get away from the supernatural for a moment. They deserved that at least. All the things they had sacrificed in order to safe people, they deserved a moment away from that. But of course, the Winchester luck would make sure that they'd run into something even when they really didn't want to.

He clicked the link to a website that looked promising and scrolled down the page. There were tons of pictures of paintings made during the Golden Age of really rich families. He copied and pasted them to a word document to print out when he saw a very familiar face look back at him.

'Dean?'

DEAN

'Dean?' Sam said, sounding shocked. 'Maybe you don't have to find out from that ghost who she was' He continued. Dean was confused.

'What?'

'Come here' Dean stood up and went over to where his little brother was sitting with his laptop.

'Take a look at this'

'Dude…that's me'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. I'm embarresed to say, I make you wait a whole week and then I come up with this rubbish...I'm running out of ideas and I'm not liking the way I'm writing Dean but I'm thinking of a way to put that right. I'd love to hear your ideas on this. Anyway, here goes**

SAM

'I thought you said you weren't going to be able to find anything?' Dean questioned his brother

'I said it was going to be a long shot, but I didn't say it was impossible' Sam shot back. 'Anyway, it says here his name is Dean van der Veen. He was married to one Inge, they had three children. He was a merchant, got very rich and left for the United States. Nobody ever heard from him again, they're not even sure if he made it there. Wife got remarried to another rich man, two more children came from that marriage. She appears to have been one of the richest people in Holland in the 17th century' Sam went on reading from the page in front of him. He scrolled further down in search of a picture of the painting of Inge van der Veen. A quiet gasp followed by 'That's her' from his brother told him that he had found who they were looking for.

'That explains a lot. You look just like her beloved husband whom she thought had died, that's what has drawn her here. She's not calling you, she's calling her late husband. But why do you look so much like him, why are you both named Dean. That can't be coincidence right?'

'Sammy, I don't know and quite frankly I don't care. All I want is to get rid of this ghost. Does it say anywhere were she was buried?' Dean asked

'Uh…' Sam said whilst scrolling down the page, scanning the information quickly with his eyes in search of the answer to Dean's question.

'Oh dear' He said finally, Dean's head shot up. That was so not what he wanted to hear from Sam.

'What?'

'She wasn't buried. Or well, she was, but the bones are gone, the cemetery she was buried in was cleared a couple of years back. So whatever remains were left by then, if any, are gone now' Sam explained.

'Great…just great. Just when you think you've got it all figured out' Dean sighed. 'And I suppose you have no idea what's keeping her here?' He honestly hoped his brother had the answer, but he highly doubted it. With everything that had happened to them in their lives he knew better than to think this case would be easy to solve for once.

'No, not really, but I plan on figuring it out' Sam answered and continued typing on his laptop.

'I'm going to uh…take a walk' Dean said and moved towards the door

'Yeah, fine' Sam replied absently. It didn't even occur to him that Dean didn't take walks.

DEAN

'How long you here for?' The woman next to him asked before taking another sip from her drink. Dean shrugged, they hadn't really thought of a return date yet. He supposed they'd see when this whole spirit thing was solved

'Dunno, we'll see as we go along' He replied, finishing his beer and ordering another one from the bartender who served him without looking at him.

'Who's we?' The woman asked again. Dean wasn't really sure why they were talking. She'd just sat down next to him and started babbling. Surely, if she wanted to talk him into bed she wouldn't be sitting here and have random conversation.

'Me and my brother' He wasn't sure either why he was answering her questions.

'Ah, he as cute as you?' She wanted to talk him into bed after all?

'No, I'm the beauty, he's the brains' He replied. Maybe it wasn't so bad to hook up with someone. At least it would get his mind of things. And so he willingly followed the lady, Monique she said she was called, when she suggested they'd get out of the bar, go somewhere more private. Once outside she started talking again.

'You don't have a clue how long I've been waiting for this' Dean looked up, what the hell was she talking about?

'I am sorry I had to trick you, but you have to understand I didn't know how else to get you close enough. You seemed so distant, as if you didn't want to have anything to do with me. And then that awful person in your room who disturbed us. I'm sure he would've kept disturbing us if we'd do this back in your room'

'What are you talking about? I don't even know who you are. You must be mistaking me for someone else' Dean replied backing away from the woman. It couldn't be…

'Oh Dean, why are you making this so hard?' Monique said, coming closer to him and wrapping her arms round his waist.

'Get of me! Who are you?!' Dean tried pushing her off, but she was much stronger than he'd given her credit for.

'Darling, you know who I am, right? Tell me you feel it too. You and I are meant for each other. I thought I'd lost you for good when you left and didn't come back. But here you are, and here I am. Don't you see it darling, this was meant to be!' Monique rambled on. So it was the Inge character. She must have found a way to posses this woman to get closer to him and he'd walked right into her trap. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He knew better than that. His dad had taught him better than that. What the hell was going on with him?

'Well honey, I don't know what you've gotten in your head, but I am not who you think I am so if you'd please get of me' He couldn't believe he was actually trying to reason with a ghost.

'I see you're not quite ready for this yet. That's okay darling. I'll come back for you' Monique said, turned around and walked away, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the alley, completely lost for words trying to figure out what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm really sorry it took me this long to put this chapter up. I wanted to be sure I liked this chapter more than the previous ones and well...I think I do. Also, because it took me this long this chapter is slightly longer. Or it looked longer when I wrote it, but seeing it here makes me realize it isn't much longer at all. **

**Oh, I must say that I do not have a clue how the clearing of cemeteries works, I just made all that up. On top of that I don't have a clue how well known Golden Earring is in any other country but Holland, but if you don't know them, I suggest you listen to Radar Love some time, it's brilliant. **

**Thanks to dutchtreat for your help**

DEAN

'Seriously Sam! First she knows me and is following me. Then she approaches me and now she's possessing women? What the hell Sam! This was not supposed to happen!' Dean yelled at his brother as he finished explaining what had just happened.

'I know Dean and I think I have an idea as to how to solve this' Sam said.

'And you're telling me this now?' Dean bellowed. His brother had waited over 5 minutes to share this quite important piece of information with him. And with the current state of his nerves, he couldn't help but get angry with him.

'I found something.' Sam replied calmly, deciding not ignore his brother's tone.

'Apparently when they clear out a cemetery, they only get rid of the human remains. They try to preserve whatever they can. Sometimes people are buried with personal belongings and sometimes these things are left behind. Jewelry for example, usually doesn't deteriorate along with the body. There must be something left from Inge, something that's keeping her here.' He continued, looking at Dean to make sure his brother got what he was saying.

'Please tell me you know where they keep these things' Dean pleaded

'As a matter of fact, I do. In the city hall'

SAM

He turned the radio up a little as his fingers drummed along to the song that was currently playing. 'WE'VE GOT A THING THAT'S CALLED RADAR LOOOOOVE! WE'VE GOT A LIGHT IN THE SKYYYYYY' He sang, his voice getting louder as the grin on his face grew. The idea that they were close to figuring this whole mess out had turned his mood around completely. The anger from before was totally forgotten. And, in true Winchester style, no apologies necessary. He started head banging as the drummer started his solo. Sam sat watching his big brother. He didn't know the song, so he kept his mouth shut and just watched. It wasn't his cup of tea really, but he didn't have the nerve to start bitching about it right now.

'Come on Sammy, loosen up a bit!' Dean tried to get his brother involved.

'Don't know the song' Sam answered, Dean's head snapped to the side.

'You what?! You didn't just say you don't know Radar Love, did you. Sammy, I thought I raised you well' He let out, turning up the volume some more, slapping Sam's hand away when he tried to turn it down and pointed his finger accusingly at his little brother.

'You don't know the song, you're going to get to know the song' He shouted over the music. Sam shook his head, smile on his face.

'Sure Dean' He shouted back and turned to look out the window again. He was trying to figure out a way to get into the city hall. Normally, he wouldn't be so bothered about it, he trusted Dean's con skills, even more than he trusted his own. But they weren't in the United States now. The people here did speak English, but he was pretty sure they couldn't pretend to be police officers or even from maintenance when they didn't even speak Dutch.

'Don't worry about it Sam, I've got it all figured out' Dean said when the song had ended, seeming to have read Sam's mind before he got the chance to say anything about it.

DEAN

'Uh...excuse me, miss?' Dean said, flashing the most charming smile he could muster to the middle aged lady behind the counter. She looked up from the magazine she was reading.

'Yeah? How can I help you?' She asked seemingly, uninterested in what the two boys in front of her counter were doing there

'You see, me and my brother here, we uh...we lost our parents' Well he wasn't lying there

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that' The woman answered sounding genuinely sorry.

'Yeah and now, we uh...we are trying to get back to our roots, you know? We want to find out where we came from, in honor of our parents. And well, our search has lead us here. We were wondering if anything of our deceased ancestors is still left behind from when the cemetery was cleared.' He explained, a sad smile covering the lower half of his face. If Sam could throw in the puppydog eyes right about now that would be brilliant. He needn't have worried, looking aside to where his little brother was standing he saw that he was indeed giving the lady his best sad look, puppydog eyes and his characteristic pout included.

'But of course! That's such a sweet thing to do, you are such sweet boys. My name is Lilly and I'd be happy to help you out' The woman had warmed up to the two strangers.

'So, what's the family name?' She asked, grabbing the keyboard off the monitor and turned the monitor itself so that it was facing her. Dean looked at Sam, he was sure his brother had told him this at some point, but he couldn't remember for the life of him.

'Van der Veen' Sam told Lilly without hesitating. Sometimes that huge brain of his came in handy.

'And at what cemetery do you think they were buried?'

'Oh at the uh…Vredehof Kerkhof' Sam did his best to pronounce the name of the cemetery correctly, but the face Lilly pulled proved that she didn't understand a word he was saying. Even though Dean knew he couldn't have done any better he couldn't help but laugh. Immediately Sam turned a nice shade of pink and turned his face away from his brother. Which only made Dean laugh harder.

'Sweetie, could you please write it down for me?' Lilly asked in a sweet voice, trying not to make same feel even more embarrassed. She pushed a piece of paper and a pen in Sam's direction and he quickly scribbled down the name of the cemetery before pushing it back towards Lilly.

'That's okay dear, I'm sure you brother's pronunciation would have been a lot worse' She said, glaring at Dean who stopped laughing immediately. Lilly turned back to her computer and started typing away, much like Dean had seen Sam do so often, even their concentrating faces matched.

'There you have it, I knew I had heard the name before. There were several van der Veens buried at Vredehof. You see it was quite a familiar last name back in the day. Now, not so much anymore' Lilly explained. Dean sighed, the lady seemed nice enough but he really didn't want to listen to this little history lesson. Lilly seemed to take the hint as well as she skipped the rest of the, undoubtedly very interesting, explanation.

'Anyway, chances are we have something preserved of your ancestors in our archives. If you could please follow me I'll show you where to start looking. I have to warn you though, it might take a while before you actually find something' Lilly warned before shoving the keyboard away and standing up to lead the way and both Dean and Sam went to follow her.

'Here you go boys. Good luck' Lilly said, smiling as she opened the door to reveal a room Dean had never expected to fit in the building, his eyes growing large in shock. Looking over at Sam revealed that the room pretty much had the same effect on him.

'You're going to need it' She giggled before turning around and went back to her desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was planning to make this chapter a lot longer than it is, but this is all my brains would come up with. Hope you like it anyway. My former history teacher can be proud of me. Oh and I want to say thank you for the reviews and the alerts, they make me smile. **

DEAN

'So uh…how are we going to tackle this?' Dean asked, still looking around the room, impressed by the size of it. He knew that Sam would come up with a plan, in fact, he could practically hear the wheels turning in his brother's head. And sure enough a few seconds later Sam came up with what he said was the most efficient way of searching the entire room.

Every now and then Dean would check up on his brother. If he stood on the tip of his toes he was just about able to spot his brother's mop of hair sticking out. And that was all Dean needed to see to know that his brother was still there, still safe.

'You know what would be really useful?' Dean shouted at his brother who was on the other side of the room.

'What?' Sam shouted back

'If we knew what the hell we were looking for. We don't even know if whatever it is we're looking for is here!' Dean was getting fed up with going through boxes of old stuff that smelled horrible, hoping to find something that once belonged to the spirit that was ruining their trip. So far he had come across five different "I. van der Veens", but none of them died in the correct year. He was happy they had at least labeled the stuff. If only they had shown the same care in putting the stuff in the boxes. There seemed to be no order whatsoever. Dean didn't understand why they would keep all this stuff if they weren't even going to be bothered to sort it in such way that you could actually find anything.

SAM

'I mean, it's a mess in here and I don't wanna be stuck in here the entire day' Dean whined. A quick glance at his watch told Sam that they had been at it for a little bit over 2 hours, which explained Dean's whining. Sam was surprised his brother had lasted this long, he usually had trouble focusing on anything much longer than 15 minutes. To be honest, Sam was getting bored of this himself. They had been going through boxes of random stuff for hours and still they hadn't found anything.

'You wouldn't believe some of the things people are buried with' He shouted back at Dean, hoping to somehow take his brother's mind of how long they had been doing this. And it worked, because soon enough they were bickering over who had found the most interesting things in the boxes.

'You know, I don't get the whole concept of burying something with someone. What's the use, they're dead, it's not like they can use it wherever it is they are going'

'Some people just find it comforting that people have their personal belongings with them. I think it comes from the Egyptians. They used to bury their pharaohs with all sort of stuff, everything from oil and perfumes to food, money and games to be used in the afterlife'

'Yeah, yeah, no need to turn your geek boy act on me Sammy' Dean joked.

'I like the idea Dean, they wanted their kings to be prepared for the afterlife. Just like all those other people who buried stuff with their loved ones wanted them to have something with them of the people they have left behind. It's all done out of love'

'Sure Sam, didn't know you were going to go all emotional on me'

'Am not'

'Are too'

'Jerk'

'Bitch'

DEAN

'Hey Sam?' Dean started, after both brothers had worked in silence for the last half an hour

'Yeah?'

'What year did you say our pain in the ass ghost died in?'

'1687, why?'

'Because I think I may have found something'

'You think you may have found something, or you found something?'

'I found something alright, now get your butt over here!' Dean was beginning to really get frustrated with being stuck in the room for so long. And just when he thought that there weren't any personal belongings of Inge to be found, the last box he had opened revealed a silver locket with a tag attached to it saying "I. van der Veen, section c, 1687". He wasn't sure if he should open it right here and now and decided to wait until Sam had had a look at it. It didn't take his not so little brother very long to reach him, of course he had the added benefit of being able to look over the casings holding all the boxes.

'What did you find?' He questioned, wasting no time. It seemed as though Dean wasn't the only one who was bored out of his mind. Dean handed Sam the locket, which he examined closely.

'You tried opening it yet?'

'No, I was waiting for you. You think we should open it?'

'I don't see why not. It's not like we'll unleash the spirit if we do' Sam answered and with that felt the locket again, looking for some sort of opening mechanism.

'Oh come on Sam, give it to me' Dean said after watching his brother struggling to open it.

'You don't do this with love, you use blunt force on it' He continued and after his brother had handed him the locket he pulled it open, breaking the small hinges holding the thing together as he did.

'Great work Dean, blunt force, of course' Sam sighed. 'So, what's in it?'

'Uh, a picture' Dean answered, still looking at the locket to find his own face staring back at him. 'This feels weird man'

'Just a picture?'

'Two pictures actually' One of me…Dean van der Veen and one of Inge. But that's it'

'I was actually hoping for something more, a lock of hair or some other body part that would explain her still being here' Sam said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

'Ah well, I guess we'll just have to burn this thing' Dean stated, taking a matchbox from his pocket and looking around for something they could use to make a fire.

'Dean, what are you doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to start a fire that gets hot enough to melt the silver' Dean explained, slightly annoyed by his brother's questioning

'Dean, you can't start a fire like that in here. We wouldn't be able to control it and I for one know more pleasant ways to go than burning alive' Sam replied. Dean huffed, he knew his brother was right, but he just wanted to get rid of this thing as soon as possible.

'Let's just take this thing with us and we'll find a place to get rid of it tonight'


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter just would not get longer than 500 something words. I really struggled to get it to a decent size. And still it's sort of short, maybe I should eat less ice cream, I can't focus on ice cream. I hope you enjoy any way**

DEAN

He knew Sam was right. He hated it when his little brother was right. Always had and always would. Not that he would admit that to Sam of course. Sure, Dean was proud of his little brother and his academic achievements but it made him feel stupid when his brother knew something better than he did. After all, he was the big brother and big brothers were always right. Unfortunately Sam stopped buying that when he was 8.

But, seeing as Sam really was right about the matter, Dean decided to follow his brother's lead.

'You found what you were looking for?' Lilly's sweet voice pulled Dean out of his musings. He put a smile on his face and was about to open his mouth to tell her the first lie that would come to mind, but Sam beat him to it.

'Yes we have. Thank you so much for helping us out. We found the locket that my mother always talked about' Sam explained, holding out his hand palm to show Lilly the silver locket they had found. 'It's quite famous, this little thing right here. You know, there's this story that's been told in the family for ages, handed down from generation to generation. It's really special and it's so good to have it right here in my hands. I can't believe we actually found it' Sam continued. Dean was amazed how naturally the lying seemed to come to his brother. Much like himself really.

'You uh… you don't mind if we take it with us, do you? I mean, I'm not sure what the procedure is for things like this?' Sam queried.

'Man, the things we've heard about this locket' Dean said, just to stir things up a little bit more. Lilly seemed to be hesitating

'Well, it's not the way we normally do things, but seeing as you're the ancestors I suppose that makes you the rightful owners of the locket. And well…that pretty much means I don't see why you wouldn't be allowed to take it with you, it is your property and I have no say in what you do with it, even if I wanted to' She said after a little while. If it had been up to him, Dean wouldn't have told Lilly about the locket, sure that they would never be allowed to take it with them. To just steal it would be so much easier, but this worked fine.

SAM

'Nice lady' Sam said once they had exited the building, tugging the locket safely in his pocket.

'You having a thing for an older lady Sammy? She sure as hell seemed to like you. Did you see her checking out your ass when we left?' Dean teased him. Sam turned slightly red, yes he had had a feeling that Lilly was staring at his behind, but he'd rather not think about it. She was a nice lady yes, but she was also at least twice his age.

'Sure Dean, unlike you I don't fall for everything with boobs. You wouldn't mind sleeping with a granny if she'd offer' Sam shot back.

'Ha, ha… bitch'

'Jerk'

DEAN

They had been driving around for ages, trying to locate the right spot to burn the locket and not raise too much suspicion while doing so.

'I think we should find an abandoned building. It's not like there's enough space to do it out in the open and in the middle of the city will definitely get us arrested' Sam suggested. Dean shrugged, he had figured that out himself too. But finding an abandoned building wasn't as easy as it sounded.

It felt like it was hours later when Sam finally pointed towards a building where the windows had been blocked by wooden boards. They wouldn't be detected breaking into this building, seeing as there was nobody around

'Lovely neighborhood' Sam noted and it reminded Dean of when they were little and had stayed more often than not in neighborhoods like these, simply because their father couldn't afford for them to stay in a better area of town. Sam always got scared and had refused to leave Dean's side

'Need me to hold your hand?' Of course Dean couldn't let an opportunity to tease his brother go.

Sam didn't even say anything to that and shot a glare in Dean's direction, but Dean knew that he was really saying, stay close, I don't like it here. He didn't like it here much either, but it would have to do. They'd be gone soon enough.

When Sam kneeled down to pick the lock Dean took a protective stance behind his little brother's back. Both to make sure nothing could get to him and to keep what he was doing from sight. If anybody would pass by to notice that was. He tried to figure out why somebody had felt the need to lock the door to this place.

SAM

'Done' Sam said before getting up and pushing the door open, effectively breaking Dean's chain of thought. Dean made sure he was the first one to actually enter the building. Sam didn't even protest anymore and fell in line behind his big brother, drawing his gun from his waistband.

After a quick inspection of the ground floor the brothers separated. Sam went up to the second floor whilst Dean would try to get a fire started in the fireplace they had found in the living room. Sam was pretty sure the house was empty, but still tried to move as quietly as possible when he crept up the stairs, holding the gun in front of him, ready to shoot everything that moved. Of course they had stayed in worse places when they were little, but areas like this still gave him the creeps. At least when he was little he had had two superheroes to protect him. Funny how when he got older that image had faded completely. Especially what his father was concerned.

Sam saw something moving in the corner of his eyes and he turned to see what it was. As he did a small creature shot by past his feet and Sam couldn't help but let out a squeal in surprise. Ew, rats. Great, just great. He would have to remember to tell Dean to hurry the hell up. He wasn't sure how much he liked these inhabitants and how many of them were out there. The idea of hundreds of rats crawling through the house made shivers run down his spine. He quickly finished his round on the second floor and was about to walk back down the stairs when he heard a loud crash. His pace immediately quickened as he let out a terrified 'DEAN?!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took me so long, but I needed it to be just right. I think it turned out okay, but I'm not too sure. Hope you'll like it. Let me know if you do, and if you don't let me know what I should change. **

DEAN

Sam had gone upstairs whilst Dean himself was gathering things he could burn in the old fireplace that made up a big part of the wall furthest down to the back. He had made sure that it was still working and there wasn't anything blocking the chimney, that would make for one unpleasant death.

He was so involved in what he was doing, every now and then stopping and listening to make sure he could still hear Sam's footsteps on the second floor, that he didn't even hear her approaching. All of a sudden she was in his face, causing him to drop the stack of books he had been holding and taking a step back. She came up to him and whispered his name in his ear, longingly.

He backed away even further, reaching for his gun that held rock salt, only to realize he had put it down for just a second to carry the stack of books to the fireplace. He could hit himself in the head for his stupidity. That was a rookie mistake, how could he make a rookie mistake after nearly 20 years of experience? His head just wasn't in the game and he knew it.

He looked around trying to find something else to ward of the spirit, but when he found nothing within reaching distance he decided to change tactics.

'Why are you doing this Inge? Don't you love me?' The spirit looked at him surprised, hurt even and Dean found himself, much to his own disbelief, taking pity on her.

'But Dean…of course I love you' She replied, taking a step back herself now as well

'Well, if you love me, than you should let me go. I can't be with you.' Dean went on. He knew what he was doing, he was going somewhere with this.

'You have to leave me alone' He added. In the seconds that followed he saw her face changing from confusion, shock to anger. Dean was going to use the time she was distracted and made a beeline for the table he knew he had left his gun on. He knew he wasn't fast enough when he felt himself being lifted off his feet. With a loud crash his short flight ended against a china cabinet and on a ungraceful heap on the floor. Damn, that hurt. A quick stock of his body affirmed that nothing was broken, but his back must have been bruised pretty bad.

He heard Sam rush down the stairs and scream out his name. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy that his brother was coming to the rescue or afraid that his little brother was getting into harm's way and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Seconds later the door got thrown open and Sam came storming in. Great, the storming into a room with a ghost and see what my next move will be later approach, Dean thought. It was okay for him to use that when Sam was in danger, but it definitely wasn't okay for Sam to be using that approach, any time. Sure enough short moments after Sam had entered the room, the spirit's arm shot up and an old painting came flying towards his face. Dean sighed a sigh of relief when he saw his little brother duck in time to avoid the flying object and sunk back in the rubble waiting to see what Sam would come up with next.

SAM

He had a pretty good guess of what was happening in the living room where he had left his brother. He knew better of course, but he had hoped that Inge wouldn't show her face and they would be able to destroy her in peace. However, it wasn't the likely course of events and so chances were that she was the one threatening his brother. Because Sam was sure something or someone was threatening Dean, if not, his brother would have called for him, letting him know he was okay, nothing to worry about. He was also sure that whoever or whatever it was that was in the living room with his brother knew that he was coming just as well as Dean did. He hadn't been exactly quiet in his attempt to reach his brother as fast as he could.

In the short time it took him to get to the door behind which his brother was he went over all of it in his head. He tried to think of a strategy, but as he already figured his arrival was expected, he decided there was really only one way to deal with the matter and that was storming in, facing the danger head on.

He felt rather than saw something flying his way the second he opened the door and immediately bend down, shooting back up when he heard whatever it was crashing on the floor somewhere behind him. Okay, the presence of something supernatural had been confirmed.

Sam's eyes quickly scanned the entire room, making sure of the position of everything and everyone in the room. He saw Dean lying on the floor in the remains of something that appeared to have been a cabinet of some sort to the right of him. The spirit, who was indeed the woman he thought it would be, was near the fire place as if she understood exactly what Dean and Sam had been planning to do and was going to literally stand in their way. He had to think fast, protecting himself, his brother, who he had to make sure was alright, and in the same time draw Inge's spirit away from the fireplace allowing either him or his brother to end this once and for all.

Before doing anything else he jumped to the side avoiding another painting, looking on in disbelief as it hit the wall in the place his head had been only seconds ago. An overturned table had to provide cover for now. His own gun wouldn't be of any use since it contained regular bullets. Dean's was the one that held the rock salt. Speaking of which, where was that gun? Obviously Dean had lost it somewhere during the struggle that ended with him crashing into the cabinet. But a quick inspection of the floor told him that the gun was nowhere to be seen.

DEAN

Dean saw his brother hiding behind an overturned table and glanced in the direction of Inge's spirit to see what she was going to do. He knew it wouldn't take too long before she realized that she could just shove the whole table against the wall, effectively pinning Sam behind it. He had to distract her before that could happen, giving Sam more time to get to his gun. But first he had to let Sam know where it was.

'Sam, table in the library' He yelled in his brother's direction, waiting to see if he got the message. Sure enough Sam's face came from around the table and he gave a short nod. Both of their faces turned into the direction of the spirit. Dean's shout hadn't only gotten Sam's attention, but Inge's as well. She faced Dean again, as if she had forgotten he was still there in the first place and approached him once again.

'I'm sorry sweetheart, but I have to make you remember who you are, who you're meant to be with' She said, her tone all of a sudden back to the sweet, loving wife Dean was sure she once was. From the corner of his eye he saw Sam used the distraction to move towards the library. To make sure that Inge wouldn't turn around, spot him and do something to him, Dean tried to get up and started talking to her.

'It's okay Inge, I forgive you. But you have to forgive me too' He said. He wasn't sure where he got it from, but the words just came out of his mouth. Apparently it was exactly what Inge wanted to hear, because a smile appeared on her face and she held her arms out as she rushed to Dean

'I knew you'd see it. All you needed was a little push' Dean prepared himself for the hug that she was about to give him and wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by a ghost when Sam told him to duck, which he did. A gunshot sounded through the room and Inge vanished.

**And that was chapter 11, only a few more to go**


	12. Chapter 12

**No, I didn't forget about this story, but my laptop broke. Of course I wasn't smart enough to save my story on a different computer which meant I had to try and rewrite what I had during my lunchbreaks in the office. And before I finished that, my laptop got fixed so here it is. I have the feeling there are quite some grammermistakes in this one, but I think I keep overlooking them. This chapter it from Sam's POV entirely and picks up where I left his POV in the last chapter.**

It seemed that his brother knew exactly what he was thinking, because the second he realized the gun was nowhere in sight Dean's voice sounded through the room, telling him to get to the table in the library. Sam wasn't sure what he would find there, but didn't want to waste any time lingering on it. If Dean wanted him there, than he was going there. He peered around the table and nodded at his big brother. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to get to the table. Surely Inge had heard Dean as well and would try to stop him from getting there.

A look in the direction of the ghost confirmed that she indeed had heard Dean, but hadn't stopped to think about why Dean had wanted his brother to get there. Or she had, but didn't consider it important enough to block Sam's way. Instead she had turned her attention to Dean. Speaking to him in a soft voice. Sam couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but it didn't matter all that much. He could use the distraction his brother effectively provided to move towards the library. He glanced back at Dean and saw that he too had noticed what he was doing and was trying to keep the woman's attention focused on him.

Sam wondered what it could be that Dean had wanted him to get from the table in the library and was shocked to see Dean's gun lying there, and it appeared nothing was wrong with it. How did it end up on the table. Dean didn't…surely he wouldn't have put it there and forgot about it? Sam couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Lesson number one, you don't leave your gun lying around, especially with something supernatural lurking about you don't let it leave your sight. It should always be within reach. Their dad had told them more times than he cared to remember. And yet there was the gun, on the table a room away from its owner. Dean had made a rookie mistake and Sam wasn't going to let him live that one down.

A sound from the living room where Dean was still hold up by the spirit pulled Sam from his musings, as he grabbed the gun, checking if it was loaded properly more out of habit than anything else. With the gun held in front of him Sam rounded the corner back into the living room. He saw Inge getting a little too close to his brother for his liking and figured he wasn't going to get a clear shot, whatever way he turned Dean would be in the way. Deciding that now was as good a time as any he yelled at his brother to duck and squeezed the trigger after making sure his brother had followed his instruction. The spirit disappeared and his brother was crouching on the floor. Sam hurried over to him and stretched his arm out, offering Dean his hand and pulled him back to his feet.

'You okay dude?' He asked, eyes scanning him for any injuries as he had seen his brother do to him so many times before. Dean nodded.

'Dude, that was a little too close for comfort. I thought I was about to find out what it felt like to be kissed by a ghost. I feel violated' He shuddered. 'Next time, maybe you can come to the rescue a little bit sooner' He added, shooting his brother a look.

'Yeah well maybe next time you should try hanging on to your gun instead of leaving it lying around somewhere. Rule number one Dean. Don't tell me I have to start teaching you all the rules over again' Sam sniggered and patted his brother's back before full on laughing over the daggers his brother's eyes were shooting in his direction.

'Come on, you know as well as I do that that didn't get rid of her permanently. Let's get this fire started and get rid of her for good' Dean replied, trying to change the subject.

'Sure Dean, I don't want to have to save your sorry ass again anytime soon' Sam replied, realizing that that was Dean's line. Without saying anything Dean went back to the fireplace and started tossing in the books that he had dropped when the spirit had startled him.

'You know, if you need a little privacy next time, you should just let me know and you can get on with it' Sam couldn't let go of it just yet. This opportunity to get back at his brother for all the times he had used Sam's misery against him, with that smug grin of his seemingly plastered on his face, was just too good.

'It's not my fault that I am so damn sexy that even after they have died the women can't stop longing for me' Dean replied and both boys chuckled slightly. Trust Dean to use getting harassed by a ghost as a boost for his ego.

'Do you think you could tone your sex appeal down a little? I want to enjoy some time off after we have fixed this mess' Sam taunted. Dean just burst out laughing before the two of them turned back to the fireplace and continued working in silence. Sam's comment that the place was full with rats only made Dean work faster.

Inge didn't show her face again until right before Dean reached for the locket that was tugged safely in the inner pocket of his jacket. Sam had turned around to watch out for her return, seeing as he was still holding Dean's gun, when she appeared near the doorway. Without hesitating Sam pulled the trigger once again but apparently she had learned from the last time he did that and she disappeared before the salt reached its destination only to reappear seconds later. Great, a ghost getting smart, the last thing they needed.

'Dean, hurry up, would ya?' He told his brother before moving away from the fire place. Sam once again narrowly avoided a painting being chucked at his head only to be hit full on in the stomach by the second one. He let out a loud "oof" before stumbling back and his bottom hit the floor. He sat on the floor, panting to get the air the painting had knocked out of him back into his lungs. What was with the throwing paintings in his direction obsession? Before he had a chance to answer that question another one came sailing in his direction and he led down on the floor, not yet recovered from the blow he had received. Just his luck, when a ghost had decided it would be fun to send paintings flying towards his head they were in a house so full of them it seemed a freaking museum. He was trying to figure out how he was going to avoid being hit again when the spirit started screeching and when he looked up he saw she was burning right before dissolving.

This time it was his brother's outstretched hand being offered to help him up with the accompanying 'You okay dude?' Sam took a while to answer that question

'Let me get back to you on that' He took another deep breath before he continued 'She gone now…for good?'

'Yeah man. Come on let's get out of this place' Dean replied, clasping a hand on Sam's shoulder and quietly guided him back out to the car. Sam didn't say anything and just let him.

**So there it was, only one more chapter remaining. Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Pff, this last chapter was definitely the hardest to write, my brain just seemed to freeze or something. The ending might seem pretty rushed, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Besides I wanted to finish this before going to Italy tomorrow. Just a slight note on the side, I am not an expert on smoking joints, have never done it, have never been to a coffeeshop either, but this is what I know of it.**

SAM

'Oh come on Sam, it'll be fun' Dean objected, but Sam still shook his head no.

'I don't think you and I have quite the same idea of fun' He commented.

'I promise we'll go on one of those boatthingies if you want after, I'll even let you drag me to a museum' Dean pleaded.

'No Dean, you go if you want to, I'm not going' Sam wasn't willing to give in. Dean didn't say anything, just grabbed his brother's elbow and started pulling him along.

'I said no Dean' Sam shot at him, trying to wriggle his elbow free. Dean was trying to convince him to go to some sort of sex club with him. Sam had no idea what kind of sex club it was and he certainly didn't want to find out, he was sure he wouldn't like it anyway. He absolutely didn't feel like pleasing Dean, not after what happened the day before.

_*Flashback*_

_Dean had insisted on visiting one of those coffeeshops he had seen when they went to the "Red Light District". He didn't want to come, had a bad feeling about it, but Dean shot him a look that made him understand why his big brother hated his puppy dog eyes as much as he did. He found it impossible to refuse then. So he let Dean drag him inside a shabby looking store. The inside surprised him, it looked like a normal bar, though much brighter. There was an actual bar, but also tables set out as if someone could walk in any minute asking for the menu. From what he had seen from the outside he had expected a dimly lit hole, pieces of furniture scattered around, but it wasn't at all like that. _

_Something in their appearance must have given away they weren't local, because the guy behind the bar approached them in English, offering them a joint. He declined, sitting down next to Dean, who accepted the offer, pulling out his wallet and throwing some bills in front of the guy. Sam just sat looking at his brother, wondering what the effects of the drug would be, but there seemed to be none at first. When he finished smoking the thing, and he did seem to have some sort of experience with that for the lack of coughing, he started getting fidgety. His feet were bouncing a steady rhythm, making Sam nervous. For a few minutes he kept staring at his brother, keeping an eye on him, making sure he was still alright, but when he couldn't stop giggling and drew the attention from all other occupants of the coffeeshop Sam decided he had had his fun. He took his brother by the hand and dragged him all the way back to the hotel._

_The staff shot him a knowing look and reassuring smiles when he entered. Obviously they had seen it all too much, tourists getting high on the pleasures of this city. _

'_I love you Sammy' Dean whispered in his ear. Sam didn't even bother to reply, pushing his brother down on the bed. It seemed as though Dean was drunk, but Sam wasn't too sure of the effects of the joint and he wasn't too thrilled not knowing what could happen. _

'_I love you Sammy' Dean said again, a bit louder this time._

'_I love you too' Sam said, deciding to play along for a while_

'_You're hot Sammy, like seriously hot, I don't know how I've never seen it before. You're just so hot' Dean was starting to freak Dean out. Especially when he started staring at his own crotch. Sam, following his brother's gaze, found much to his disgust, that Dean seemed pretty turned on._

'_See what you're doing to me Sammy' Dean commented and Sam could do nothing more than shake his head. _

_He had tried to jump Sam a couple of times that night, but the drug had seemed to taken most of his strength from him so it wasn't too difficult to overpower him. Sam, however, couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as his brother finally fell asleep a couple of hours later. _

_*end of flashback*_

He hadn't even remembered anything of what had happened the night before when he woke up this morning, and Sam was too disgusted to even use it against his brother, deciding he wanted to forget about this as soon as he could. And already Dean was getting on his nerves again.

DEAN

It seemed as though burning the locket they had found in the archives had worked, because neither one of them had seen Inge again. It meant Dean was getting excited about being in this place again. He wanted to see one of the sex clubs the city was famous for, but his brother simply refused to come. He had tried to argue that it was part of the city and that they simply could not leave without having been to a sex club. What would people say if they came back and they hadn't even been to one of those things once? Sam then argued that nobody, expect for Bobby probably, would care about what they had done while they were away, and he knew exactly what Bobby would say when they told him they hadn't been to a sex club. Or better, he knew exactly what he would say when they told him they had been there. And Dean could hardly disagree with him there.

He tried a different tactic , he even wanted to pull the sympathy card. I have to be in a plane for a couple of hours tonight Sam, I need to be completely relaxed before ever being able to do something like that, seemed like a good excuse, but he figured that whatever sympathy Sam had had, was gone after what happened the day before. He wasn't exactly sure what had gone down himself, but it must have been bad, judging from the way his brother reacted. And so he decided to give in, sure he wasn't going to convince Sam to do as he pleased anyway.

They ended up walking around the city, sitting down for a proper meal before heading towards the airport. And even though Dean did not look forward to the flight, he was aching to get his feet back on American soil. After all, there was no place better than home.

THE END.

**I hoped you liked my story. I would like to thank everyone who read, favorited and reviewed, especially Azab for sticking with me and Dutchtreat for all your advice. **


End file.
